The present invention concerns a permanent wave clip with three curlers, which can be arranged with their long axes substantially parallel and with an outer hair tip curler furthest from the hair roots, which is exchangeable and rotatable about its long axis and with a connection device for connection of the curlers.
This type of permanent wave clip is described in German Published Patent Application DE-OS 43 00 166. A hair strand is first wound in a curved shape around a first curler closest to the hair roots (hair root curler), then is curled in the opposite direction around a central curler and finally wound around a third curler (the hair tip curler) in the same direction as in the case of the first hair root curler. The three curlers are releasably and/or elastically connected with each other. The hair tip curler is rotatable.
The known permanent wave clip of this type has the disadvantage that it is comparatively difficult to handle or manipulate and the hair tip curler can be placed in a position predetermined by the connection device between the curlers with a comparatively great effort. Furthermore the permanent wave clip of the prior art is hardly suitable to obtain a good hair root curl.